LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 May 2012
06:56 yeah 07:25 07:26 well hello there 07:27 using the sun? Im chasing the sun ive only just begin 07:27 bye cya guys 07:35 hey Tyranid! 08:28 tyranid JordanSiah says hi 08:39 Tsup Mythrun 09:26 Hellooooo everyone! 10:29 Click here to chat! lol 10:36 Hi Bot! :P 10:59 hiya 11:04 Hi 11:05 Is that you CoolShark? 11:05 I was MasterSamurai in LU 11:13 Hi 11:13 So, Master Sam. 11:13 What are you plans for Project Minifig? 11:16 It's funny how everyone's asking questions to people who are away :P 11:25 Hi all 11:25 Salutations everyone! 11:25 Hi A0802 11:25 Robohop :P 11:26 Hi Pan 11:26 Hey Quick! 11:26 How is everyone today? 11:26 Doing okay. 11:27 :) 11:27 http://thenexusproject.wikia.com/wiki/Sentai_Comet 11:27 Cool 11:27 She's picking up. 11:28 I'm rather proud of that texture. 11:28 It's quite good 11:28 What stage is it all at? Any game making as of yet, or all design so far? 11:30 It's coming along. I can't say much, due to Goggles extracting my word of secrecy, but it's coming along. 11:30 Cool. Glad it's going well 11:30 I need Alcom1 to hurry up and post some of the mechs he said he's making.T 11:30 hen, I can start work on the hangers, and then the bridge, and then we'll really be somewhere. 11:31 :) 11:31 how are you going to get the stuff into the game? 11:32 Confidential. 11:32 No worries 11:33 Does anyone have any idea how to use Brick Shelf? When ever i click on a LXF download it gives me a page of giberish 11:34 Does Nifskope work on Mac? 11:34 Some of them need to be reposted. 11:34 Sometimes they don't post right. 11:34 There's a way of fixing that, but no clue how. 11:35 Hi Sean! 11:35 Hi guys 11:35 Hi Sean 11:35 whats new 11:38 Not much, 11:38 Trying to find some shoulder textures for a NPC texture I'm doing. 11:38 I just need a little badge or something... 11:38 hmmm 11:39 for minecraft? 11:40 or are you making your own game? 11:40 Shoulder textures? 11:41 brb, making sandwich 11:41 Yum 11:41 mmmmm 11:42 what kind? 11:42 the ones you eat? 11:42 For TNPW. 11:42 A NPC called Maddox Thunderdume. 11:42 what is he going to be based on? 11:42 Ah 11:44 Exo-Force 11:45 hmm 11:53 Say, Master Sam? 11:53 Hi 11:53 Hah 11:53 Maddox Thunderdume= Mad Ox Thrunder Doom 11:54 Yes, Birck? 11:55 Um...no. 11:55 You Said my name 11:55 What? 11:55 Oh 11:55 That's not the reference. 11:56 It's referring to the movie "Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome" 12:00 I got to go, cya all later! 12:12 how do I delete a LEGO CUUSOO account? 12:14 Hello!! 12:21 Quiet... 12:34 Hello 12:39 Hi. 12:42 Hey lost yesterday was fun 12:42 Hi 12:42 on MC 12:43 i know 12:43 hi 12:43 im gone the whole day fyi 12:43 lo. 12:43 pro i think you can be a OP now :P 12:43 lets go on mc while we still can 12:43 kk 12:43 what is KK? 12:43 12:43 ok 12:44 oh ok 12:44 I can? 12:44 yes 12:44 ... 01:40 hi 02:11 I THOUT IT WAS A FRIDAY :P :P :P :P :P 02:11 LOL 03:02 alcom are you home now? 03:04 Yes, not for long though. 03:05 I KNOW YOU KILL BEARS 03:05 WHY! 03:07 'ello 03:07 http://www.q102.com/common/shareme/index.php?linkid=j30hyiexdos6zx647cmhvetgup 03:16 Lost 03:16 Server up? 03:21 LOST 03:21 *FacepalmY 03:23 Anybody here? 03:24 hi 03:24 Oh, hey Dog 03:24 Are woo a good doggywoggy? Yeah your a good doggy! :P :P :P JK 03:26 your thinking of the wikibot :P 03:27 Hey White 03:28 Hey White, and hey Aron 03:28 Im watching the Annoying Orange being murdered :P 03:28 hey guys 03:31 Hey XDream 03:31 hey 03:31 Have a look of my minifigure! 03:31 User_blog:XDream_Studio/A_render_of_minifigure. 03:32 cool 03:32 thanks 03:32 Don't put a dot in your blog titles 03:32 It increases the work for me. 03:32 :P 03:32 lol 03:33 O_O 03:33 ? 03:33 Those are epic pictures. 03:33 Thanks :D 03:35 When I fell asleep I left my computer on. :P 2012 05 26